Jealousy, How I Envy You
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Ciel feels antiquate compared to the people his lover/butler could have. What would happen if he tried to make his butler jealous? *yaoi, fluff, a little depressing but not for the whole story*
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys new story! ^_^ I'll shut up now.**

Ciel stared out of the train window, the trees flying past them. Yes them, Sebastian was there, though the man he traveled was out doing something. He felt bad he had yelled at him, but he hated when the butler flirted. At least with people other than him, "Stupid envy," he whispered to the window. Ciel sat on the bed in his room, 'What am I going to do?' He looked at himself and bit his lip, 'No wonder he doesn't want me I'm hideous.' Ciel looked away from his reflection, ashamed.

Sebastian was determined to distract himself any way he could, even visiting the engine room. He didn't want to go back to see Ciel, who was probably more pissed since he had left. Though it was very hard to find anything for him to do, he sighed and made his way back. Sebastian did feel bad about the fight. He had only made a comment that the boy's weight had dropped drastically, when Ciel refused to eat. Then Ciel said his conversation with the odd woman made him lose his appetite. Sebastian knew it was a lie, but he was tired of fighting with the boy. In all honesty, he just wanted to give his little bocchan a hug.

'Maybe it was for information and I just overreacted,' Ciel tried to find reason in the odd conversation Sebastian had with the slut in third class. Ciel looked at the clock, 'He's been gone for over an hour.' The car door was finally opened and all thoughts of forgiveness left the earl. "Where were you?" he whispered.

Sebastian didn't want to get into another argument, "Out learning about the train things." He looked at the blue eye and saw that was not the answer Ciel wanted. The butler took a seat across from Ciel, leaving the conversation at that. He began to remember when he and Ciel went to the beach, the way the boy clung to him because of the cold water.

"Train my ass," Ciel mumbled. It annoyed him that Sebastian simply sat there. No apology, no 'let's talk about this' the man just there smiling out the window. Ciel narrowed his eyes, 'I bet he fucked her and is remembering it.' Tear threatened to fall, 'No! I won't cry for a no good bastard.' The earl stood up, "I'm going for a walk." He made sure to slam the door hard on his way out.

Sebastian didn't expect the boy to leave. He didn't expect anything really, 'Damn it!' The demon got up to follow the enraged Ciel. Sebastian made sure to keep his space, Ciel would have been mad at him for directly following.

Ciel walked into the dining room. He looked around till he saw a nice looking man, 'Two can play at this game asshole.' The guy was obliviously of wealth and Ciel knew they could have a good talk, if only to show off to Sebastian.

Sebastian finally found the boy in the food car. His eyes flared when he saw Ciel talking and laughing with a strange looking guy. The butler took a deep breath, 'This is just payback he doesn't mean it.'

Ciel smiled, "Really? I had no idea Egyptian cotton was such a grow industry." He famed innocence perfectly, placing his head on his folded hands. The man looked at him hungrily, when he showed off his legs. 'That's it,' Ciel let his eyes widen a bit, "Is something wrong." Quickly the man shook his head no and asked if wanted Ciel to go to his room with him. Ciel smiled, "I would love to, but only for a little bit," he stood and so did the man. Ciel never got his name, it wasn't important. They began to walk toward the man's quarters. 'It's nice to be wanted,' Ciel thought when the man made a comment about his 'adorable' appearance.

Sebastian followed at a slow pace. 'They're just talking business, I have no reason to be mad,' Sebastian watched as his master grabbed onto the man's arm. He could hear the cute giggle from the earl, 'That little brat!'

Ciel smiled up at the man, "I'm so glad I found another earl," he snuggle the strong arm, "I'm glad I found you." The man blushed then agreed. Finally they the man slid opened the door for Ciel. "Oh thank," he walked into the room. Ciel heard the click behind him, he became a little nervous. 'Calm done Sebastian will come if something is wrong,' Ciel bite his lip, 'I hope.'

Sebastian walked up the hall, 'business, business, **business**!'

"Well what should we discuss?" Ciel asked. The man didn't answer him only moved closer. "AH!" the earl fell onto the bed face first; he quickly turned on his back, "What the he-!" Ciel felt the man's lips on his, 'I can't do this,' Ciel thought. He tried to pry the man off, but with no avail. The man tasted gross, 'Sebastian.'

BAM!

Ciel looked up; the man on top of him was gone. Sebastian was glaring down at him and he didn't look happy. "Ah!" Ciel screamed when Sebastian gripped his arm in a vice and pulled the boy up.

Sebastian was not mad, not even pissed, he was livid; he wanted to strangle the brat. The butler dragged the boy down the halls of the train toward their own room. Had the butler flirted? Yes. Had he done it and Ciel saw? Yes. Though he did it so Ciel wouldn't have to smell the awful cigarette the woman smoked. The butler saw their vents were connected and persuaded the woman to stop for the night.

"OW! Sebastian L-let go!" Ciel tried to wiggle out of the bruising grasp. He wasn't planning on kissing the man, Ciel just wanted to see what his lover would do. So far he didn't like the reaction.

Sebastian turned to him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ciel shivered in fear, "I wasn't g-going to do anything, I pr-promise." When the room door opened he was thrown in and somehow landed on the bed. He tried to flip over but only got his head shoved into the mattress.

"**You are the most selfish, self centered brat I have ever been contracted to**."

Ciel whimpered a bit, "iz ur alut!"

Sebastian raised and eye brow, then let the boy's head go, "What?"

Ciel was crying but he didn't' care, then he let out a whole tirade on the demon. "I SAID IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU ACT ALL NICE AND LOVING WHEN WE'RE ALONE AND THEN YOU GO A FLIRT WITH WOMEN LIKE I'M NOT EVEN THERE! YOU COULD HAVE ANYONE BUT YOU PRETEND YOU WANT ME, THEN YOU GO AND MOCK IT! AND I KNOW YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT HARLOT, THAT'S WHY YOU WERE GONE SO LONG!" Ciel rubbed his eyes angrily and began to hyperventilate, "I HATE YOU! All you do is make me feel worthless and ugly." The earl didn't care if he was being a drama queen; he'd been bottling these thoughts up for awhile.

Sebastian watched the boy break down. After Ciel calmed down a bit he began to scream some more, but Sebastian didn't listen. The first roar was still fresh in his mind. Sebastian figured out way Ciel wasn't eating, it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Ciel gasped for breath and coughed, he had never cried this much. Not even when he was locked up in the horrid cage. He felt Sebastian pull him into an embrace. Ciel had forgotten how nice it was for the man to hug him; he hadn't let the demon touch him for a month. He sighed when Sebastian untied his eye patch, letting it fall on the bed. Ciel looked up at him, his breath caught in his throat.

Sebastian had let a single tear escape from one of his red eyes. He saw Ciel shocked face and saw that the boy was about to speak till Sebastian silenced him.

Ciel's heart melted when Sebastian kissed him sweetly. It was as if every memory of them laughing, smiling, cuddling, loving each other, had flooded back into his mind. Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's strong neck and detached his lips, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sebastian smiled and kissed the boy's nose, then cheeks and forehead, "I'm sorry too." He and Ciel sat there in each other's embrace.

"Sebastian?" Ciel finally spoke. The demon looked down at him, "Yes Ciel?" Ciel balled up his fists and kissed the man one more time. He rested his head on one of Sebastian's firm shoulders and whispered, "Let's make love."

**Wow I almost cried when writing this, WOOP! Any who I hope you guys liked it; I think it'll be a two or three shoter. Like, review, I'll shut up now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last one, maybe.**

Ciel gasped as Sebastian bit his ear softly. He let the butler slowly remove his undergarments down his creamy legs. "Ah!" he yelped when his neck was bitten as well, "Sebastian." Ciel tried to unbutton the pressed white shirt but failed. Luckily two hands came to help him; finally revealing Sebastian's sculpted chest. He let his hands runs down the flesh in wonder. Ciel sighed when Sebastian laid his chest onto top of his, 'So warm.' They kissed slowly letting themselves fell every sensation. The sound of soft kisses bounced off the walls of the car, though they were drowned out by the rattling of the train on the tracks. "Are you ready?" Sebastian kissed the boy's blushing cheek. "Yes," Ciel panted.

"Ah…Ah…Ah….Ah!" Ciel hooked his little legs around Sebastian's quickly moving hips. His little hands gripped onto muscular shoulders of the man. The bed began to move against the wall, Ciel listened to loud creaks. He gasped as the cock inside him picked up its pace, "SHIT!" Ciel covered his mouth with one hand; the other went to grip the moving head broad.

Sebastian began to pant with the rhythm of his thrusting, "That's… mmm…it..al-almost." They hadn't had sex in so long; Sebastian thought he could cum at any moment.

" Fuck, good! Fucking good! GOD, SEBASTIAN HARDER!" Ciel couldn't think of anything else to say. His mind was blank and he felt like he would explode without more from the demon. His hand patted on the bed, it was an old signal to show he was close. Ciel wasn't able to verbally warn his lover.

Sebastian picked up one of the boy's soft legs then and stared the quick pace again, sliding Ciel up and down the sheets without mercy. They both began to sound more like animals then lovers having make up sex.

Ciel screamed into the plush pillow, he gripped the sheets for dear life. "R-r-ride," he said stuttering, "I w-wan t-to ride." His tears of joy and frustration began to soak the silky materials.

Sebastian pulled out of the boy then laid on his back. He helped the shaken Ciel crawl onto his waist. Sebastian held his member steady for the earl to sit on, "Go ahead love." Sebastian intertwined his free fingers on his hand with that of Ciel's.

Ciel began to lower himself. He let his head lull back when the tip of the hot organ penetrated him. Ciel looked down at the ruby eyed man, he saw Sebastian smiling in pure lusty joy. "Uah!" Ciel shiver when the length was inside of him again. He could feel it pulsing inside his tightening anus, "Oh my god." Ciel intertwined his hands with Sebastian's. He wanted to be as close with the butler as much as possible.

The demon tried not to thrust into the heat. He felt Ciel tighten, then relax, then tighten again; the feeling drove Sebastian crazy. "M-move," he started, "I want to move." Sebastian saw Ciel nod and he sighed in relief.

"Yes!" Ciel began to bounce up and down on the hot cock, "YES! YES! YES!" Ciel looked down at him, "Pull my hair! Pull my hair!"

Sebastian sat up and leaned against the headboard. His fingers tangled in the blue locks and pulled harshly. He loved when his little master showed his kinky side.

Ciel screamed in joy, "MAKE ME YOURS! Do whatever you want to me!" Ciel put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, "Be my master; punish me for being bad." He wanted to make it up to his lover, even if it only helped to clear his own conscious.

Sebastian moaned at the sound of Ciel's desperate voice. He breathed into Ciel's little ear, "Oh trust me, I plan too."

Ciel bit into Sebastian's shoulder as the huge shaft inside him abused his prostate faster. His body became sweaty and his hair stuck to his forehead, "N-Not so H-h-hard!"

Sebastian pulled the earl's hair so the bi colored eyes looked at him, "Shut up! This is your punishment. Now let me fuck you!"

Ciel moaned at the order, "Ye-yes master."

Sebastian smiled and pulled his cock out of the boy, "Hands and knees."

Ciel wobbled but got on all fours like he was told. He laid his head against the bed. His little hands went behind him and spread his ass cheeks, "P-please m-ma-master." He smiled when he saw the demon's eyes begin to glow. Ciel moaned as Sebastian slowly pushed into him, he bit his lip.

Sebastian wanted to tease the boy a bit and entering slowly did the trick. He leaned down to the boy's ear, "Ciel your little ass is squeezing me so tight. How does it feel? Do you like the feeling of me pulsing inside you?" he kissed Ciel's neck.

The earl listened to the hot words flooding into his ears. His cheeks went from pink to bright red. Ciel tightened when he felt the gentle peck.

Sebastian rotated his hips slowly, he heard his love gasping at the movement, "Answer me love."

Ciel gripped the sheets under him, "I love it, p-please."

Sebastian smiled; he slowly pulled out then quickly snapped his hips back. Sending Ciel forward and then began to thrust, "Sebastian!" The demon liked his lips, 'Oh how I love when you scream.'

"Sebastian! Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel let his demon thrust into him without mercy. "Thank you master! Your cock is the best in the world!" Ciel grabbed onto the strong hands on his hips.

"Look at me Ciel," Sebastian kneeled up so he could get a better look at the boy. He seized Ciel's wrists and pulled the boy back to kneel as well.

"SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! I LOVE YOU!" Ciel hung his head in pleasure. He could feel his whole body bounce in with the rapid thrusts. "H-hands, l AH! Et go."

Sebastian released the boy's hands. He grabbed Ciel's bouncing cock, "You fell so good baby, do you want to cum?"

Ciel moaned loudly, "Y-YES!" He let Sebastian move him into a missionary position. Ciel moaned when Sebastian pushed back in him. He screamed when the thrusts became inhuman, "SEBASTIAN YES! MORE! MORE! MORE!"

Sebastian held Ciel under his shoulders, "I love you Ciel."

Ciel began to cry, "Sebastian I… love… you too!" He clung to the man moving above him. His little legs wrapped around the muscular waist again and his arms wrapped around the demon's neck.

The bed began to rock at the force of the hot thrusts. Sebastian kissed Ciel gently. He pried open the little mouth with his tongue.

Ciel screamed into the wet cavern covering his, the hips slapping against Ciel's picked up. He racked his nails down the strong back.

Sebastian tried to loosen Ciel's legs, "Do…hah…Don't cling… so hard."

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, "Cum-Cumming!"His face was bright red, he let his mouth hang open in joy.

Sebastian leaned down and licked the drool that accidently escaped. He stuck his tongue inside the little mouth. Sebastian grabbed the lithe legs and pulled then on his shoulders.

"YES! YES! YES!" Ciel loved this angle, "Good! SO DAMN GOOD!" Ciel gripped the sheets, 'So close!' The earl began to move against the demon's hip, he could barely keep up the pace though.

"You're amazing Ciel!" Sebastian pulled the boy up. He moaned when Ciel screamed in carnal joy. "You love being fucked like this don't you?! Do you want me to fill you with my cum?!"

Ciel only screamed again when Sebastian slammed into him, "YES I WANT IT! CUM IN ME PLEASE! I WANT TO FEEL IT INSIDE ME!"

Sebastian felt Ciel spasm and tightened up, "Fuck!"

Ciel felt his own cock shoot ribbon of his white essence, landing on his and Sebastian's chests. "FILL ME SEBASTIAN! FILL ME!" He heard Sebastian growl. Ciel smiled as he felt his lover's warm cum flood in him, "Oh my God." His whole body shook then finally stilled. They both fell back onto the sheets.

Sebastian held his love closer, "You're the most beautiful person in the world. You're the only being in the world that can make me feel. I love you Ciel." He kissed every inch of the earl's face lovingly.

Ciel snuggled into Sebastian and sniffled, "I love you too Sebastian, I love you too."

**Hey guys hoped you liked it. Review like. **


End file.
